


サイレント (Sairento)

by kotsu014



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Shounen-ai, kotsu014
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotsu014/pseuds/kotsu014
Summary: KinKi Kids akan mengadakan konser Annivesarry mereka seperti tiap tahun sebelumnya, namun peristiwa terjadi, Koichi celaka, dan sejak itu Koichi berubah, Tsuyoshi merasa Koichi bukan Koichi yang dulu. "Kita bubar saja dan Konser esok akan menjadi konser Anniversarry KinKi Kids untuk yang terakhir"....."Tuhan tolong bantu aku hiks hiks, jika bisa aku ingin memutar waktu hiks, aku benar-benar menyesal melepaskan nya, hiks hiks hiks melepaskan keindahan darimu hiks yang kau kirim untuk hidupku!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hei Minna Konbanwa aku membawa ff ku yang masih abal-abal ini tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan semua imajinasiku tertanam di kepalaku, benar-benar terimakasih kepada teman ku sahabatku Dhini Chii iam thank you with full my hear for you karena kau mau menjadi editor ku, terimakasih. Dan tak lupa teman-teman ku sesama Shipper KinKi AkaiRen, Aru_Sekai, dan pihak-pihak yang lain telah mendukungku dan memberiku masukan sehingga akhirnya aku dapat mempublish hasil cerita ku. 
> 
> Sankyuu Minna
> 
> Aku suka hal berbau bromance dan Bromance ambigu aku lebih suka seperti mereka KinKi Kids (Domoto Koichi dan Domoto Tsuyoshi). Semoga mereka dapat menikah dan bahagia. Amin

Chapter 1

 

michi chan^_^

 

Tsuyoshi buru-buru meninggalkan tempatnya dan berlari keluar restoran. Setelah ia mendapat panggilan dari manajernya yang memberitahunya bahwa Koichi patner nya dalam duo group mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa pikir panjang Tsuyoshi langsung keluar dari restoran dan hal itu membuat teman-teman yang makan bersama dengannya menjadi bertanya-tanya karena Tsuyoshi tanpa pamit langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh ada apa dengannya?"  
"Kau lihat bukan dia seperti terlihat panik"  
"Mungkin urusan dengan pekerjaan, kita tak perlu ikut campur, lanjut makan saja"   
"Bakage, makan saja dipikiran luh”

 

michi chan^_^

 

Sementara itu Tsuyoshi mengendarai mobil nya ke rumah sakit dengan lebih cepat, jika patner nya tahu pasti dia sudah diceramai habis-habisan oleh nya.

"Hosh, bakochan, untuk apa dia ke Osaka, ck, baka dia yang bilang padaku aku harus berhati-hati dalam menyetir tapi dia sendiri ck"

Saat di telpon oleh manajernya, manajernya berkata bahwa Koichi kecelakaan di Osaka dan saat ini Koichi telah dibawa di rumah sakit Osaka.

 

michi chan^_^

 

Setelah melewati jalan ini jalan itu dan jalur tercepat ke Osaka, akhirnya Tsuyoshi tiba di rumah sakit seperti yang diberitahu manajer nya. Dia asal memarkirkan mobilnya dan dengan cepat berlari masuk rumah sakit.

'Manajer bilang Kochan sedang di UGD'

Tsuyoshi berjalan menuju bagian informasi dan bertanya pada salah satu suster disana

"Sumimasen, pasien korban kecelakaan bernama Domoto Koichi ada dimana?"

"Ah Domoto san dia sedang ada di UGD, lurus saja lalu belok kiri disana lah tempatnya"

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Tsuyoshi berjalan ke arah UGD yang diberitahu oleh suster tadi.

Dan disana ia melihat seorang lelaki dewasa dan Tsuyoshi tahu kalau itu adalah manajer nya. Namun disana juga ada seorang lagi anak kecil dan kakek tua.

Tsuyoshi mendekat ke tempat manajernya

"Manajer san Kochan bagaimana?"

"Ah Tsuyo kau sudah sampai, baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam dan diberi penanganan"

Tsuyoshi menatap kakek dan anak kecil yang ada disana dengan bingung.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di kepala Tsuyoshi manajer nya memperkenalkan mereka.

"Merekalah orang yang telah membawa Koichi ke rumah sakit"

"Eh hontou? arigatou gozaimashita, terimakasih atas kebaikan anda dan telah membawa patner saya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit."

Tsuyoshi langsung membungkukkan badannya di hadapan kakek itu.

Namun pria tua itu membalas Tsuyoshi dengan gugup dan terlihat takut

"Eto ano sebenarnya saya yang harus minta maaf karena kecerobohan saya, cucu saya pergi ke jalan dan saya tak tahu jika bukan karena pria itu mungkin cucu saya yang akan-"

"Tunggu maksudnya?"

Tsuyoshi tak mengerti bukannya kata manajer nya, dia yang membawa Koichi ke rumah sakit

"Tsuyoshi, Koichi bukan kecelakaan karena dia berkendara namun karena dia ingin menyelamatkan anak ini"

Manajer nya menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya kepadanya

"Hah, jadi maksudnya Koichi"

Tsuyoshi tersentak merasa menyesal karena telah berpikiran buruk terhadap patner nya tadi.

"Maafkan saya maafkan saya tolong maafkan saya"

Kakek tua itu terus membungkuk memohon maaf pada Tsuyoshi

Sebenarnya Tsuyoshi ingin memaki memaki kakek yang ada di depannya ini. Namun mana mungkin dia melakukannya.   
Apalagi anak kecil yang bersama mereka sejak tadi telah menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

Tsuyoshi menghela nafas cukup berat lalu tersenyum dan berkata

“Hosh, semua adalah takdir anda tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu harusnya anda berterimakasih pada tuhan karena tuhan menolong cucu anda dengan mengirimkan patner saya agar dapat menyelamatkannya. Jadi tolong berhenti”

"Ya, arigatou kami sama telah menyelamatkan cucu saya, kalian semua orang yang baik, kalian pasti akan dibalas oleh kami sama, dan saya yakin kami sama akan menyelamatkan patner anda"

"Ya semoga saja"

Tsuyoshi pun berharap begitu

Tsuyoshi berusaha mencairkan suasana dan mengajak berkenalan dengan anak kecil itu. Tsuyoshi berlutut lalu mengelus rambut anak itu.

"Aku Tsuyoshi kau bisa memanggilku Tsuyoshi nii sann, siapa namamu?"

"Nii san? Jii chan kali hahaha"

Tsuyoshi kesal dengan manajer nya lalu mencabut bulu kaki manajer nya karena saat itu kebetulan manajernya sedang memakai celana selutut  
Dan hal itu membuat manajer san kesakitan.

"It itt ite, hidoi"

"Chagami"

Anak itu mengatakan dengan agak pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh semua nya.

"Eh chagami?"

Anak kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kakeknya.

"Chagami"

Anak kecil itu mengatakan hal yang sama lagi namun sekarang lebih keras

'Benar Chagami kan'

Tsuyoshi merasa tak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya

"Chagami ne"

"Iie!"

Anak kecil itu menjadi kesal dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya

Lalu Tsuyoshi bingung dan ia mendengar manajer san menahan tawanya.

"Pfftt Tsuyoshi Tsuyoshi, mungkin dia masih belum bisa bicara dengan huruf yang tepat jadi namanya bukan Chagami seperti yg kau pikir haha"

Lalu laki-laki tua yang bersama nya ikut memberi tahunya

"Ehm, ya itu benar, maksud nya namanya adalah tagami tapi dia tak bisa mengatakan dengan tepat"

"Aa souka"

Tsuyoshi merasa malu dan sekaligus kesal karena manajernya menatapnya dengan meledek

"Ck, mana aku tahu kalau dia maksud cha itu ta"

Tsuyoshi tanpa sadar mengembungkan kedua pipinya sendiri persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tagami.

"Ck ck lihat lah kau dan tagami seperti anak dan mama nya saja hahaha"

Semua ikut tertawa termasuk dengan kakek itu dan Tagami sendiri bahkan suster dan orang yang lewat di sana pun ikut tertawa sambil melihatnya

Tsuyoshi merasa sangat malu sekaligus kesal karena ledekan manajernya yang mengatakan seperti dia adalah perempuan

“Ore wa otoko desu, onna janai, ck”

 

Sejak obrolan singkat itu mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain

 

michi chan^_^

 

Sementara itu di ruang UGD, Koichi masih di tangani didalam. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar dari kotak monitor jantung pasien. Dan terlihat garis lurus disana.

"Dokter nafas pasien semakin lemah”  
"Kesadaran pasien menurun"  
"Tekanan darah menurun"  
"Suhu semakin tinggi"

Satu persatu suster disana memberitahu kan keadaan Koichi kepada dokter itu

"Suster ambilkan masker oxygen dan segera siapkan defribillator"

Dokter itu segera memberi intruksi pada bawahannya dan mereka menjawab dengan tegas

Hai"

Setelah suster sudah menyiapkan nya, dokter itu mengoleskan sebuah cairan pada area dada Koichi. Dan dalam hitungan 1 2 3 dokter itu mencoba mengejutkan jantung Koichi namun tak menghasilkan apapun, dan dalam percobaan ke 2 masih belum dapat juga.

Salah satu suster disana bertanya pada dokter

“Bagaimana ini dokter”

 “Kita coba untuk yang ke tiga”

Mereka terus berusaha melakulannya.

‘Kami mohon Domoto san kuatkan dirimu dan kembalilah’

Dokter itu berdoa dalam hatinya

 

michi chan^_^

 

Sementara diluar terlihat kakek itu, manajernya, Tagami, dan Tsuyoshi, mereka duduk bersama dengan tenang juga khawatir dan Tsuyoshi terlihat paling khawatir, dia terus melihat pintu UGD didepannya sambil berdoa dalam hatinya.

'Tuhan tolong selamatkan Kochan, beri kesempatan untuk nya, untuk hidup, dan tetap bersama ku, dan tetap disisiku'

'Tuhan dia adalah orang yang baik jangan ambil dia dari ku. Koichi ku mohon bertahanlah, demi aku bertahanlah, penuhi janjimu, ku mohon bertahanlah'

 

michi chan^_^

 

Di waktu yang sama di ruang UGD an Koichi sedang bermimpi, dan dalam mimpinya Koichi sedang memakai pakaian berwarna putih dia melihat sekelilingnya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya

‘Aku dimana?’

‘Dan tempat apa ini? kenapa aku bisa disani?’

 Tiba-tiba diseberang ia melihat sesosok familiar untuknya dan saat ia melihat nya lebih seksama dia sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah anjing kesayangannya

"Inu kun? bagaimana mungkin inu kun bisa disini"

Tanpa sadar dia berjalan ketempat anjingnya namun dari belakang ada sesuatu menahannya, ada sesuatu yang menarik ujung kemejanya dari belakang dan saat ia berbalik, dia terkejut saat menemukan patnernya, Tsuyoshi, tapi ada yang aneh dengan Tsuyoshi

"Tsuyoshi kau berada disini juga”

Tsuyoshi hanya menunduk dan tak menjawab nya.

“Ah kau lihatlah disana itu anjingku Inu kun, akhirnya kami dapat bertemu kembali"

Setelah merasa Tsuyoshi takkan menjawabnya Koichi melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju tempat inu kun anjingnya namun saat ia baru bergerak selangkah. Tsuyoshi menahannya dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dan tak lama kemudian dia terkejut mendengar isakan dari patnernya

"Hiks ku mohon hiks hiks, jangan pergi ke sana, hiks tetaplah disini, hiks bersama ku, tetaplah disampingku, hiks hiks, tolong jangan pergi ke anjingmu inu."

Koichi merasa ngilu pada hatinya mendengar patner nya menangis seperti itu lalu dia berusaha mencoba menenangkan patnernya

"Aku takkan lama, aku hanya ingin melihatnnya lebih dekat, jadi jangan menangis"

Koichi perlahan melepaskan pelukan Tsuyoshi dan berbalik menghadap patnernya.

"Hiks baka kochan jangan pergi ku mohon demi aku hiks hiks bertahanlah hiks "

Koichi mengulurkan tangannya dan saat akan mengusap air mata patnernya. Dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Tsuyoshi menghilang menjadi butiran pasir

“Eh Tsuyoshi”

dan tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya, dia merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Koichi memegangi kepalanya lalu jatuh dan perlahan-lahan Koichi tak sadarkan diri.

 

michi chan^_^

 

Mereka masih terus mencoba mengembalikan Koichi, dan saat itu sudah memasuki kali ke 5,

“Sudah 4 kali kita mencobanya namun pasien tak merespon sama sekali”

"Baik ini akan jadi percobaan terakhir, mulai 123"

Dan setelah alat itu menyentak akhirnya hal itu membawa dampak juga. Dan terlihat disan pada monitor jantung pasien garis kurva naik-turun yang menandakan pasien telah kembali.

Suster dan perawat disana satu persatu dengan lega menginformasikan perkembangan pasien.

 

"Detak jantung perlahan kembali normal”  
"Suhu pasien sudah berangsur baik dok”  
"Nafas mulai terdengar teratur”   
"Pasien telah bertahan dok"

"Yokatta, kita berhasil minna, benar-benar sebuah keajaiban, terimakasih kami sama dan terimakasih Domoto san karena anda sudah bertahan.

Dokter itu tersenyum lega, karena dia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya

 

“Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita"

"Hai"

 

michi chan^_^

 

Di depan ruang UGD semuannya merasa cemas karena telah lama Koichi ditangani di dalam namun sampai sekarang belum selesai juga. Tsuyoshi sampai menggenggam kedua tangannya dan tak bisa berhenti menggerakkan kakinya. lalu tiba-tiba dia tersentak saat ia mendengar ada suara lembut yang berbisik di telinganya

"Tsuyoshi"

Dan ia sangat tahu suara itu, suara merdu itu, suara bass dan seksi itu

‘Suara ini Koichi”

Setelah itu Tsuyoshi berbalik dan terlihat didepannya Koichi, patnernya, tersenyum padanya

“Arigatou na Tsu chan”

Tsuyoshi perlahan mengerjab-ngerjab matanya dan ia bangun dari tidurnya.

'Yume ka'

Tsuyoshi baru sadar dia baru saja bermimpi

"Oh kau sudah bangun rupanya"

kakek yang duduk disamping cucu nya mengintrupsinya

"Maaf saya ketiduran"

"Tak apa, Tagami juga ikut menyusul tidur setelah anda, maaf dia jadi menempel pada anda"

Kakek itu meminta maaf pada Tsuyoshi karena cucunya telah lancang menggunakan paha Tsuyoshi sebagai bantal.

“Tak apa, dari dulu saya suka dengan anak kecil, karena anak kecil itu polos, dan lugu. Tagami terlihat pulas sekali”

Tsuyoshi mengelus rambut Tagami dengan lembut dan entah kenapa hal itu terlihat seperti kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Dan tak lama kemudian lampu ruang UGD yang berwarna hijau berubah menjadi merah menandakan mereka telah selesai menangani pasien di dalam.

Melihat akhirnya dokter akan keluar Tsuyoshi bergerak dan membangunkan Tagami yang sedang tidur.

"Oh maaf aku pasti membangunkanmu"

Tagami tak menjawab dan perlahan bangun sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan lucu

Saat dokter keluar, Tsuyoshi segera berdiri dan langsung menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Koichi, patnernya.

 

"Bagaimana keadaan patner saya?"

"Syukurlah Domoto san sudah baik-baik saja, walaupun sempat kami hampir kehilangan pasien namun berkat doa kalian semua dan kekuatan dari pasien sendiri  untuk bertahan, Domoto san dapat kembali kepada kita semua”

Sesaat Tsuyoshi merasa jantung nya berhenti saat mendengar Koichi hampir saja mati, dan sesaatnya lagi dia merasa lega karena Koichi tak jadi meninggalkannya.

Terdengar dari kakek itu, manajernya dan Tsuyoshi kalimat syukur karena Koichi sudah selamat.

“Yokatta, arigatou kami sama”

“Yokatta..”

"Fiuhh yokatta, hontouni arigatou kami sama, terimakasih dokter"

Tsuyoshi tersenyum lalu dia membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter tersebut.

"Tentu, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kami, setelah ini kalian dapat menjenguk pasien karena pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat no 14. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Sekali lagi Tsuyoshi membungkukkan badannya berterimakasih pada dokter itu

"Sekali lagi terimakasih hosh hosh"

'Terimakasih Koichi, kau telah bertahan untukku, kau memenuhi janjimu"

Hatinya merasa lega lalu dia menghapus air matanya yang tanpa sadar terjatuh cukup deras. Manajer nya mendekat ke arahnya

"Kalau begitu kau duluan saja temani patnermu, aku akan mengurus adminitrasinya"

Setelah mengatakannya manajer nya menepuk bahu Tsuyoshi lalu pergi ke bagian adminitrasi namun Tsuyoshi menahannya lebih dulu

"Ah ne demo, apakah ada yang mengetahui selain kita disini"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi beritanya akan gempar, kau tak perlu memikirkannya, khawatir saja suami mu hahaha"

Manajer nya memang suka sekali meledek anak-anak nya, Tsuyoshi merasa malu dan wajahnya berangsur menjadi merah.

Lalu Tsuyoshi berbalik dan ia melihat kakek dan tagami disana, terlihat kelelahan mungkin juga merasa lapar. Karena sejak tadi mereka terus duduk disini menemaninya.

‘Sebaiknya aku ajak saja mereka makan siang bersama sekaligus membelikan sesuatu untuk manajer dan Kochan’

Tsuyoshi mendekat ke tempat kakek itu dan berniat mengajak mereka untuk makan bersamanya

"Kek, tagami terimakasih kalian sudah menunggu disini bersama saya dan manajer saya, dan sebagai uangkapan terimakasih, jika tak keberatan maukah kalian menemani saya makan"

"Oh, itu tak perlu, itu akan merepotkan, terimakasih atas tawarannya”

Kakek itu segera menggenggam tangan cucunya lalu berniat pergi, namun Tsuyoshi lebih dulu menahannya

"Tak tak sama sekali, kebetulan sekarang sudah memasuki waktu makan siang, saya mohon”

"Tapi..."

Tsuyoshi menatap kakek itu dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya, Kenshiro

"Ayolah kek mau ya ya ya… ne"

Tanpa diketahui Tagami mengikuti aksi Tsuyoshi untuk merayu kakeknya

"Ba baiklah"

"Yesu, terimakasih kek, yosha ayo Tagami kita berangkat"

Tsuyoshi dan Tagami berjalan bersama dengan semangat sementara kakek itu berjalan di belakang mereka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah 2 anak manusia didepannya

' Bagaimana ia dapat tahan ditatap 2 laki-laki imut didepannya ini, hosh jantungku kenapa ada laki-laki seimut mereka, tatapan mereka sungguh mematikan'

Kakek membatin sambil berjalan.

 

michi chan^_^

 

Dan tibalah mereka di cafetaria yang ada disana, dan di dalam acara makan, mereka mengobrol, dan akhirnya Tsuyoshi dapat mengetahui jika, nama kakek itu adalah Hashirama Shideki dan Tagami adalah anak yatim, ibu Tagami meninggal saat melahirkan Tagami dan menantunya atau ayah Tagami entah pergi kemana, dan sejak itu Hashirama san merawat Tagami. Tsuyoshi menatap sedih pada Tagami, sedangkan Tagami sendiri makan ramen nya dengan lahab, setelah sampai disana mereka memutuskan untuk membeli ramen sebagai menu makan siang mereka.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello minna konbanwa, bertemu lagi dengan lanjutan dari ff abal-abal ku, terimakasih yang sudah membuang waktunya sejenak untuk mengunjungi ceritaku. aku terkejut saat melihat "Banyak juga ternyata". terharu-terharu
> 
> abaikan author nya. maaf kalau typos, author masih perlu banyak belajar hiks hiks hiks 
> 
> douzo....^_^

michi chan^_^

 

Di dalam ruangan no. 14, Koichi masih tertidur diatas kasur dan disampingnya ada suster yang sedang menyuntikkan sesuatu pada infus pasien.

Namun tiba-tiba suster itu tersentak mendengar gumaman dari pasien.

Dan perlahan Koichi membuka matanya dan dari rautnya dia terlihat kebingungan.

"Ah ara anda sudah sadar? saya terkejut ekpetasi kami melenceng jauh, tapi tak pa itu menandakan kesembuhan anda berkembang pesat."

Suster itu berusaha mengajak pasiennya untuk berkomunikasi, karena hal itu baik untuk proses pemulihan pasien.

Koichi dengan gerakan agak kaku melepas masker oxygen nya, lalu perlahan berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya, namun terjatuh kembali karena sakit yang ia rasakan dikepalanya. Dan reflek dia memegang kepalanya yang telah terbalut perban.

 

"Tolong jangan banyak bergerak, lebih baik anda berbaring saja. Karena anda baru saja siuman jadi wajar tubuh anda masih lemah.

Suster itu membantu menidurkan Koichi kembali.

Koichi tak mengatakan apapun atau pun merespon perkataan dari suster itu. Dia hanya melihat sekelilingnya tanpa melepas pegangannya.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu, sebentar lagi dokter akan kesini memeriksa anda dan jika anda butuh sesuatu anda tinggal menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur anda, permisi"

Suster itu mengundurkan diri, dan tinggallah Koichi sendirian dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kepala sialan ck"

Koichi kesal sendiri dengan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya.

Lalu Koichi teringat mimpi nya tadi

'Jadi Inu mau menjeputku tadi, dan jika tak ada Tsuyoshi mungkin aku, aku akan terbangun di  tempat lain, hehe'

Tanpa sadar Koichi terseyum sendiri saat ia terbayang wajah patnernya.

 

"Ehm saya ketuk pintu beberapa kali tak ada jawaban, jadi saya langsung masuk, oh sepertinya anda sudah sehat"

Koichi terkejut karena tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk keruangannya.

"Wah, dokter mengagetkan saja"

"Maaf bila mengganggu fantasi anda, tapi sekarang saatnya untuk anda diperiksa"

Dengan cekatan dokter itu memeriksa pasien nya mulai dari   
mengecek detak jantung pasien, infus pasien, tangan-kaki, pupil, dan lain lain.

"Jantung normal, tekanan darah juga, nadi baik, suhu umum, motorik pun bagus, apa ada keluhan yang anda rasakan?"

"Hemm tak, saya sudah sehat jadi saya boleh pulang kan?"

Koichi benar-benar merasa muak di rumah sakit dan ingin segera menemui anjing nya Pan chan dirumah.

"Ehm, sayangnya tidak bisa sesederhana itu, kami harus melihat terlebih dahulu hasil lab anda?"

"Dan kapan hasilnya keluar?"

Koichi benar-benar tak suka bau rumah sakit, dan sakit kepalanya pun tak berangsur membaik, namun dia berusaha menahannya

"Emmm beberapa detik lagi dimulai dari sekarang"

Tok tok tok

Lalu masuk lah seorang perawat khusus dengan memakai setelan jas putih sepertinya khusus bagian lab. Dan ia membawa sebuah amplop dan menyerahkan nya pada dokter itu

"Permisi dokter, hasil lab untuk Domoto san sudah keluar"

"Aa hai, arigatougozaimasu"

"Saya permisi, mari Domoto san"

Setelah pamit perawat itu langsung keluar dari ruangan Koichi

Koichi benar-benar merasa terkejut karena ekpetasi dokter itu sangat tepat

'Dokter yang mengerikan'

"Baiklah mari kita lihat hasilnya atau anda ingin menunggu keluarga anda dulu"

"Tak perlu, bacakan saja sekarang, agar saya bisa segera pulang"

Tiba-tiba Koichi merasa mual, tapi masih bisa ia tahan

‘Kenapa aku tiba-tiba rasanya mual’

"Walaupun begitu, anda harus tetap dirawat disini beberapa hari secara intensif"

Dokter itu terus memberitahunya bahwa dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

"Tapi untuk apa, saya merasa tak sakit dan baik-baik saja, lagi pula saya tak suka bau rumah sakit, dan jika saya terus disini, itu akan membuat saya lebih sakit lagi"

Koichi merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit lagi dan ia rasa ini lebih sakit dari pada saat ia bangun tadi

'Sial kenapa sakit sekali'

"Hahh, baiklah, tapi saya amati anda memegang kepala anda, jadi maaf saya harus putuskan anda tidak diizinkan untuk pulang

Koichi tak menjawab dan memilih mengumpat dalam hati nya

‘Dokter yang menyebalkan, kuso’

"Ehm, di dalam hasil ini didapatkan bahwa GCS atau Glasgow coma Scale, yang mana gradasi dari arousal dan kapasitas fungsionil korteks serebral anda = 14, motorik = 6, verba = 5, anisokor pupil = 3, hem-"

"Yameru, kepala ku semakin sakit mendengar bahan-rumus ilmiah kimia itu, bisa kau percepat saja"

Koichi memutus perkataan dokter itu, karena ia merasa kepala nya sudah sakit, dan sekarang harus mendengar bahasa planet itu

‘Benar-benar, siapa yang tahu gelas-gelas kaca itu, dokter gila’

Dokter itu melipat hasil lab itu sambil menghela nafas dan memasukkannya kembali ke amplop nya.

"Hohs, baik saya sederhanakan saja, intinya kesehatan anda normal"

Koichi menyeringai dan berkata dalam hati

‘Sudah di bilang kan, siapa juga yang sakit, ck’

"Sudah saya bilang kan, saya itu baik-baik saja, saya tak sak- ukh"

Koichi merasa ada yang seperti mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya, reflek dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

‘Kenapa aku merasa mual sekali’

"Memang benar tapi sayangnya GCS anda menunjukkan angka rentan yaitu antara 13-15 dan dari hasil lab anda angka yang tercantum adalah 14."

"Dan, apa artinya?"

Koichi semakin merasa kesal dengan dokter itu

‘Kenapa pakai berbelit-belit segala, tinggal to the point udah, simple kan’

"Artinya anda terkena gegar otak"

Koichi menatap dokter itu bingung

'Gegar otak, bukan nya itu amnesia?, tapi aku masih mengingat dengan jelas'

Perlahan dia mencoba untuk duduk

"Gegar otak, tapi saya tak merasa amnesia, saya masih dapat mengingat dengan detai dan jelas kecuali setelah saya pingsan"

"Itu memang benar, namun tak semua gegar otak menyebabkan amnesia. Termasuk kasus anda, mungkin ini hanya gegar otak ringan namun tetap harus ditangani dengan teliti karena penyakit sekecil apapun jika tak segera di atasi akan membayakan nyawa"

"Dan apa yang harus kita dilakukan?"

Dokter itu mengambil kursi yang ada, lalu duduk di sana.

"Anda harus mengikuti CT scan segera agar jenis cedera kepala anda dapat diketahui apakah itu komusio atau kontusio dan dapat diketahui pula jika ada sebuah perdarahan dikepala atau di otak, dalam jenis epidural maupun subdural sehingga menyebabkan kepala anda terasa sakit, selain itu dapat diketahui pula apabila ada keretakan di dalamnya."

Dokter itu menjelaskan dengan teliti dan panjang kali lebar pada pasiennya

"Dan apakah setelah itu harus untuk operasi"

Koichi semua keluhan yang ia rasakan sebelum nya sudah menghilang, ia menaikkan bantal nya dan bersender disana

"Jika seperti perdarahan dalam dura, dan menyebabkan naiknya tekanan dalam kepala, sepertinya itu yang terbaik dilakukan, namun tak semua cedera kepala harus dioperasi"

"Setelah melakukan semua itu apakah sakit ini akan hilang"

"Tergantung bagaimana pola hidup anda, tapi setelah saya lihat hasil lab tadi, anda termasuk seorang yang kuat dan tahan akan minuman alkohol, sebaiknya setelah ini anda menguranginya, karena jika terus mengkonsumsinya itu akan menghambat pemulihan anda, dan ditakutkan akan ada penyakit lain yang muncul"

"Ya ya terseralah lakukan saja semuanya ya"

Koichi tak peduli dan memilih patuh saja, dia tak suka hal-hal merepotkan

‘Mendokusai’

"Tapi saya melihat gejala anda hampir tak terlihat"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Koichi tak merasa harus waspada atau takut sama sekali

"Bisa jadi, ada sesuatu yang ganjil, seperti kontusio serebri atau hal lain"

"?"

Koichi bingung tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dokter itu

‘Hah!’

"Bisa karena cedera dikepala anda lebih dari 1 dan yang kedua, hal ini sangat jarang terjadi namun karena eksistensi alkohol yang tinggi dapat menaikkan ekspetasi tersebut"

"Baiklah dan apa itu?"

Koichi merasa penasaran dan agak gugup, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan oleh dokter itu.

"Tumor, karena adanya penggumpalan darah di kepala anda yang akhirnya menjadi tumor dan cedera kepala anda alami adalah EDH atau Epidural Hematoma Intrakranial."

"Hah!"

Koichi merasa terkejut juga bingung

'Ak aku punya tu tumor dan apa pula EDH! Yang benar saja!'

Koichi merasa kepalanya kembali pusing mendengar tuturan dokter itu.

“Ma mak sud dokter sa s s saya p pu nya k kan ker”

‘Ap apa apa an ini, aku tak, itu tak mungkin’

Koichi benar-benar tak bisa percaya apa yang telah dikatakan oleh dokter gila itu

"Mohon tenang dulu, itu, itu hanya perkiraan semata, belum tentu hal itu terjadi, jadi jangan dipikirkan. Kalau begitu kami akan segera menyiapkannya, mungkin sekitar pukul 3 sore anda akan menjalani terapi itu, jadi anda masih punya waktu 15 menit lagi, silakan untuk istirahat dan jika memang harus dioperasi maka persiapkan diri anda untuk menjalaninya. Karena mental yang kuat menjadi salah satu faktor penentu berhasilnya sebuah operasi. Kalau begitu saya undur diri, permisi"

Saat dokter itu beranjak dari duduk nya ada Koichi lebih dulu menahan jas dokter itu

"Matte kudasai, bisa aku minta tolong pada anda, apapun hasilnya nanti anda tak diizinkan untuk memberitahukannya pada orang lain, hanya aku yang boleh tahu hasilnya anda mengerti"

Koichi berbicara tegas kepada dokter itu dan ia pun menatap dokter itu dengan tajam.

"Anda tenang saja menjaga privasi pasien adalah tanggung jawab kami. Segera anda akan dikabari, saya permisi"

Setelah dokter itu keluar, Koichi bersandar kembali dan merenungkan semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu, namun ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian sebelum ia berakhir di tempat terkutuk ini, rumah sakit.

 

KMS (Ke Masa Suram)

Hari itu KinKi Kids akhinya dapat pulang setelah selesai memenuhi jadwal  mereka hari itu. Koichi berpisah dari Tsuyoshi dan pulang sendiri dengan mobilnya sedangkan Tsuyoshi diantar pulang oleh manajer nya. Sampai dirumahnya hal yang menyambutnya adalah seekor anjing kecil dan menggemaskan yang berlari ke arahnya dan ia memanggilnya Pan chan.

“Pan chan kenapa kau belum tidur, ini sudah malam”

Pan chan terlihat berjalan menghampirinya

“Oh, apakah kau sengaja menungguku”

Seperti mengerti bahasa pemiliknya Pan chan menggonggong lucu pada Koichi

“Auk Auk”

“Nante koto,  kimi wa kawaii na..”

Koichi berjongkok dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Pan chan lalu menggelitiki bulu-bulu Pan chan yang halus.

“Baiklah, sudah diputuskan hari ini kita tidur bersama, iku se”

Koichi menggendong Pan chan dan sesekali ia mengelus-elus bulu Pan chan dan berjalan ke kamar.

 

michi chan^_^

 

Esok nya setelah dia bangun dia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Pan chan dan dirinya sendiri. Rencananya hari ini, dia akan pergi ke Osaka di mana dia memesan cincin khusus untuk hadiah natal patnernya. Kenapa di Osaka ? tanya itu pada author.

Kemarin sampai dikamar sebelum dia tidur, Koichi mengecek handphone nya dan dia agak terkejut karena banyak pesan juga panggilan yang tak terjawab yang dia terima, beberapa dari temannya, Nagase, kohainya,  dan Tsuyoshi, dia buka pesan dari Tsuyoshi dan pesan itu berisi

(‘’Kochan kata manajer besok kita kosong, aku berencana akan hang out bersama teman-teman, apakah kau mau ikut?” ^_^)

Koichi tersenyum membaca pesan dari patnernya, Tsuyoshi

("Iya boleh saja, beritahu saja jam berapa, dan dimana”

(“Ne, oyasumi ^-^”)

(“Hm oyasumi”)

Setelah membalas pesan Tsuyoshi dia melihat, pesan dari no, tak dikenal, saat ia buka ternyata itu adalah tokoh perhiasan dimana dia memesan cincin. Pesan itu memberitahu bahwa pesanannya sudah jadi.

Karena itulah setelah ini dia akan langsung berangkat ke Osaka, walau tadi malam dia harus segera menghubungi Tsuyoshi dan mengatakan bahwa dia tak bisa ikut pergi dengannya, dan pada akhirnya Tsuyoshi berkata “Menyebalkan”. Dia  ngambek. Hahaha itu lucu.

Setelah makan dia pamit dengan Pan chan dan langsung berkendara ke Osaka.

 

michi chan^_^

 

Diperjalanan Koichi tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Tsuyoshi saat ia memberikan cincin itu dan sekaligus melamarnya nanti, hari dimana dia akan jujur akan perasaannya dan kepada dunia bahwa dia mencintai patner nya, Tsuyoshi.

Setelah sekian lama, banyak tahun ia habiskan bersama Tsuyoshi sambil ia berfikir apakah benar perasaan untuk patner nya adalah perasaan cinta, dan tahun ini, akhirnya, ia menyerah dengan hatinya, dan memilih mengikuti hatinya, dia memutuskan bahwa dia memang telah jatuh cinta kepada Domoto Tsuyoshi sejak lama.

 

michi chan^_^

 

Sampai di Osaka, Koichi turun dari mobilnya dan saat akan memasuki toko yang dia tuju, tiba-tiba dia mendengar ada seorang kakek yang berteriak

"Tagami!!"

Koichi berbalik dan ia melihat disana, di tengah jalan ada seorang anak kecil sambil mendekap bola berdiri disana dan didepannya ada sebuah mobil yang mengarah dengan cepat pada anak kecil itu

Melupakan tujuannya Koichi segera berlari ke tempat anak itu, lalu ia pun mendorong anak itu sekuat tenaga namun mobil datang lebih cepat dan menghantamnya sehingga Koichi terpental agak jauh dan tergulung-gulung dijalan dan berhenti sampai kepalanya terbentur aspal.

Setelah itu orang-orang mengerumuni Koichi, namun tak ada tindakan apapun yang dilakukan mereka. Dan Koichi melihat didepannya ada cahaya terang dan bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki kegelapan.

"Tsu chan"

 KMSB (Ke Masa Suram Berakhir)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah udah ke chapter 2 ja, makasih yang telah mendukungku dan menyemangatiku, padahal aku hanya author gila dengan gila karena terinspirasi setelah mendengar lagu menyayat hati. terimakasih pasto dan d massive yang membuatku bisa membuat ff ini. 
> 
> sankyuu minna
> 
> jaa

**Author's Note:**

> hosh akhirnya selesai chapter 1 terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membacanya, padahal ini ff masih abal-abal, dan yang menunggu aku usahakan Update lebih cepat namun aku orang nya mood mood tan jadi mohon pengertiannya. 
> 
> jaa ne 
> 
> michi chan^_^


End file.
